Musical it is! or is it?
by Cosmos Sirius
Summary: James and Remus are ordered by Dumbledore to arrange a musical for the upcoming Yule Ball. Will they be able to pull that off? One -shot. Careless, light hearted comedy.
**Disclaimer: J K owns it all! I don't(sobs…)**

 **This story dawned upon me while I was continuously listening to a bunch of really boring songs. This story is of Marauders and is set in their wonderful and golden time in Hogwarts. So brace yourself and ENJOY!**

Pearl coloured snow was glowing white on the majestic Scottish Hills guarding the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The idyll moon was shining majestically among countless, dimly lit stars.

The usually deserted Gryffindor common room was buzzing with activity, a million thanks to Marauders! James was sitting cross legged near the fireplace, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, deeply immersed in scribbling on a parchment. Remus snatched the parchment from James and skimmed though it in a matter of second, satisfied with James's plan. He winked at James and he rose in a fluid movement.

James cleared his throat and declared:

 _My fellow Gryffindors! I need your attention_

Sirius cocked his untamed head in his direction and snickered. He along with the rest of Gryffindors gathered around James. Remus transfigured couches into plush loveseats and Sirius, Peter, Lily and Susan took the seats.

James, braved a smile and muttered:

 _My dear Gryffindors! Thank you very much for coming tour aid. We are really looking forward…_

Before James could complete his sentence, Sirius wolf whistled and muttered a loud "WELCOME". Irritated. James threw his eagle quill at him which hit him squarely in chest. Sirius's handsome face twisted into a playful smirk and he was thinking of hurling a 2000 paged book of Lily at his 'Friend' when Remus got up and nearly yelled:

 _Enough Prongs and Padfoot! you are not toddlers anymore._

James and Sirius sighed dramatically and slumped on their seats with unreal despair. Remus nodded and then declared in his best authoritative tone:

 _Gryffindors! James and I have been assigned to do a classic novel in Musical for the upcoming Yule Ball, by none other than Professor Dumbledore._

Lily stared, Sirius glared, Peter coughed in his goblet while Remus and Sirius tried not to burst into fits of laughter.

 _So you want us to do a Classic novel…. In musical?_ croaked Lily _._

 _Yes and no Lily flower! We are doing not a novel but ROSE IN BLOOM of Louisa May Alcott in musical,_ muttered James sweetly.

' _What'!_ three people muttered in unison almost involuntarily.

 _Why cannot we do Eight Cousins? I liked it more than its successor Rose in Bloom,_ Sirius whined.

 _Because we are not second years anymore Pads. Now shut your beak for an hour or I will tell McGonagall that you and that Slytherin blonde….. ,_ threatened James.

 _Easy prongs! People have ears,_ Sirius muttered meekly.

James continued, _Dumbledore , McGonagall and Slughorn did the casing so you, my Lily Flower is Lily. I mean Rose, Rose Campbell._

Lily snorted and glared daggers at James. He shrugged and then continued proudly.

 _I am Archie and Susan, you are Phebe._

Susan stared dreamily at James. Merlin's beard! She had a crush on him since forever but his eyes were always on Lily. The musical was her only chance and she was surely taking it. She had a go to woo her prongsy boo. She smiled at him but he did not even spare a glance at her and continued

 _Okay! So Sirius you are Charlie._ The maiden charmer sat bolt upright and smiled sweetly at Lily.

 _Hey Sirius, for your kind information Charlie dies in the middle of the novel and Rose never loved him._ Lily muttered triumphantly.

 _Wait! … What? I thought…. James am I going to die in this version as well?_ asked Sirius.

James smiled and muttered, _I am afraid you are! Alright! So Remus you are Mac, Alice you are Aunt Jessie and Peter you are Uncle Alec. And Remus has just handed you your lines or should I say lyrics._

 _What about the genre of music?_ Peter asked, proud of himself to ask something which had not crossed anyone's mind but his.

 _Yess! That is exactly what we are going to discus right now!_ Remusannounced.

 _Well! There is no need to discuss. We can totally pull off the musical by rap. I mean, bring out the Eminem, Snoop dog hidden inside you and we can go like Rose In bloom, Blast the Boon, Need not stay Gloom,_ Sirius would have continued with his pathetic rapping but Lily saved the day by muttering, **Silenco**

 _As the novel was written in 1870's we could totally use Beatle's song,_ James offered

 _Beatles! Seriously Prongs. My Eminem can set your robes on fire with his spontaneous rapping and you want to listen to lady bug's songs,_ Sirius whined.

 _If you muttered the word RAP again. I am going to SILENCO you for eternity,_ lily threatened.

 _As you say Tiger –lily,_ Sirius answered too sweetly.

 _Sirius Orion BLACK…_

 _Okay! Easy_

 _I propose that we dedicate our musical to the best band on the face of Earth: One Direction. We can sing the song: What makes you beautiful in Act 1. We can sing Story of my life when Rose decides to become a social butterfly for three months and fails. When Charlie dies, the emotion and grief can be easily dictated in the song Half a Heart and the Musical ends with Steal my girl which Mac will sing when Rose will agree to court him,_ described Peter.

 _Puh-lee-se Peter! I am sick of your 1D fever. Grow up mate!_ Sirius answered.

 _What's wrong with my 1D?_ Peter asked innocently.

 _Everything!_ Everyone replied in unison, once more.

 _They are just a bunch of silly, handsome boys, who sing silly songs and have silly but somewhat really hot fangirls,_ quotedJames in an acidic tone.

 _The only one who could sing a bit was this guy Zayn I think, but I heard he left the band,_ Lily said in a matter-of-factly tone

 _Oh no Lily! What have you done!_ Remus muttered, a horrified expression residing his perfectly chiseled face.

 _What has happened to all of you? Why in the world is Peter crying as if his grandma has died?_ Asked Lily

Sirius took a deep sigh, moistened his lips and muttered, _well Zayn was his favourite 1D member. When he got the news of his exit he did not came out of the dorm for two whole days and kept crying the whole time. He even finished the secret stash of Remus's chocolate and James's ice cream. That irked the two of them to such an extent that they both brewed a strong cheering potion and mixed it in his ice cream and brought him back from oblivion. Since then, the mere mention of Zayn's name dissolve out dearest Wormtail in tears._

 _Oh!_ was all Lily could mutter after listening to Sirius's dramatic recount.

 _I think Bruno Mars is our Saviour._ Remus offered.

 _Umm…. Rem the guy who will catch the grenade for ya?_ James asked

 _Yes!_

 _And the one who will: Marry you?_ Asked Peter meekly with a grin. Remus nodded.

 _And the one who will do that Gorilla thingy?_ Asked Sirius with an evil grin

 _That's enough guys, I have got the view that you do not want to have Bruno's music but even yopu got to admit that his Uptown Funk was fab!_ Replied Remus solemnly.

 _Beatles!_

 _No! Eminem all the way!_

 _One directionnnnnnnn!_

 _Bruno Mars!_

 _ENOUGH GRYFFINDORS!_ A familiar voice boomed in the common room. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and they froze in their place when they realized who the intruder actually was!

Standing near the portrait of the Fat Lady was none other than Professor McGonagall. She eyed all of them like they were soaked kittens and muttered:

 _Mr Lupin and Mr Potter, I am really disappointed to see that you have failed us by not agreeing on a single thing. I think it's about time when I take this matter in my hands. I, Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration hereby declare that the Yule Ball play will be MIME and the background music will be Mozart's symphony._

Everyone was too stunned to comprehend what just happened. Heels clicked on the floor as Professor made her way towards the portrait. She was about to exit but halted for a minute and muttered in her cool voice,

 _Mr Black meet me in my office at 4 this evening to do your detention for publically snogging Olivia of Slytherin. And next time, I don't want to find you in any broom closet with a damsel in distress. Did I make myself clear?_

Sirius nodded, too stupefied and embarrassed to string a few word into a sentence.

 **My dearest readers this is it! I hope you enjoyed the story. Your reviews will surely make my day. Do mention your favourite line. Stay blessed and Healthy and live your life with Zeal and Zest**

 **Cosmos~**


End file.
